Tears Of An Angel
by Noriko Yuki
Summary: YAOI. A boy, Kaitetsu, has fallen in love with his high school classmate, Suuiji, but is that the only thing? Or is there something more? Is Suuiji more than just a normal student at Kirakisho High? (This is not going to include the Spirit Detectives.)
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Tears Of An Angel

**Author:** Noriko Yuki

**Summary:**A new student at Kirakisho High, said to be a delinquent, appears to be all that Kaitetsu thinks about. And it just so happens that on every class Kaitetsu goes, this kid seems to be in it.

After many tries to find out what Kaitetsu is feeling for this person, he comes to the only solution left, he has to admit that he has fallen in love.

But will Kaitetsu admit his love for the kid, before it's too late?

**Characters:**

Kaitetsu

Suuiji

Sachiko

Nanako

Kioko

Tsukiyama

Story Start.

°°°°°°°°°°

**F**ive o'clock in the Morning was the fate that was made for Kaitetsu, as the alarm clock ringed close to his ears, sending chills down his spine. "Good Morning, Tokyo! Today is a great day to start the morning. Rise and Shine, for all you people who are lazy and are still in bed!" The shrill voice of the woman, Kioko, sounded seconds later, disturbing anyone sleeping in that house.

Kaitetsu groaned loudly, rolled to the side, and thud. His body fell to the floor, tangled in a mass of blankets. "Shit." He cursed, kicking away from the thick blankets, and throwing them in some corner of the room.

He glanced over at the calendar, and sighed. The calendar read, _"February 14, 3026". _'**Today is Valentines Day'** , he thought, groaning in frustruation.

Kaitetsu made his way for the bathroom, grabbing his grey uniform on the way. Stopping in front of the mirror for a second, Kaitetsu used this moment to look at his reflection. Two purple eyes looked back at him.

Long eyelashes were grazing the surface of his eyes, as he continued to blink. A perfect view of himself. Long silvery hair snaked down to his shoulders and a few strands of navy locks just over his small yet perfect ears, swirled around his neck, hanging very close on account of he was sweating just a bit.

A stud earring hung on his left earlobe.It shone blue for a few seconds and went to black, then red, before then returning to blue.

Rosy lips opened a little, as Kaitetsu inspected his perfect white teeth. Smirking, he walked away and made his way to the shower.

Turning on the shower, and waiting for the water to turn warm, he placed his uniform on the sink, and slowly stripped off his shirt. After many tries he finally succeeded on taking it off.

Throwing it in the basket of dirty laundry, just close to the toilet, he bend down and peeled off his socks. He sighed and looked down at his boxers (they were light blue). He hastly shook them off, literally.

They fell to the floor in a heap.

Slowly, Kaitetsu opened the curtain, and stepped inside. The warm jets of water grazed his back, slithering down his backside and legs, and made their way to the shower floor. Kaitetsu quickly grabbed the soap, and started to wash himself.

Minutes passed and he was done. The water washed away the soap on his body, cleaning it. As soon as all the soap was out of his body, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a few out.

Kaitetsu placed his fingers on his scalp and started to scrub away, after later rinsing his head to clear it all out. He did the same thing with the conditioner.( I don't wanna go explaining everything off)

Soon after he was done with everything (and washing his face, neck, and...chest...), he stood silently, his thoughts running through his head, and before you know it...

"Hey idiot! Hurry up!!! You've been in the frikin' shower for two frikin' hours! Hurry the damn up before I bust down this door and kick you out myself! You're damn lucky papa and Akiko (their stepmom) aren't up yet." He heard Hideko shout through the door. Hideko banged loudly.

"Open up!!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" She heard Kaitetsu say from the other side of the door. Kaitetsu stepped out of the shower and began to dress himself. Soon later, he was in his usual attire, a grey uniform. He walked to the door barefooted and opened the door. On the other side was a VERY angry Hideko.

"Took you long enough!" She screamed, pointing her finger at him. Kaitetsu smirked, a response to Hideko's statement, "The door was unlocked, you know that, right?", and waited for her reaction.

"WHAT!!!!"

She fumed, her face was beet red, and her hands were balled into fists.

"You mean to tell that after all this time, of banging and shouting, IT WAS OPEN!!!??"She yelled, smoke coming out of her ears (not really. Ha ha). "Duh." Kaitetsu smirked.

"UGH!"

Hideko walked away quickly, smashing and kicking everything close to her.

"What's the commotion?" Akiko said, walking out her and Takuya's (their dad) room. She rubbed her eyes in frustruation,( and lack of sleep) and blinked over at her stepson. "Oh, Hideko is acting like a bitch again, mama." Kaitetsu told her casually.

"Oh." Was all she said before going to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Kaitetsu headed over to his room, dragging his feet. When he reached his room, he put on clean socks, and his shoes, and walked over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was old looking, like something you would see in the magazines of the early ages, somewhere close to early 2000. The oven was old fashioned, it had strange buttons right on top of where the Infuser was supposed to be, and a weird handle to open the door in the front instead of the Voice Command.

The cabinets were wooden, and a mixed color of Indenia and Laxius (this is new time, so Idenia is like a beige color and Laxius is like a brown color), instead of the steel, cold one that other houses have. Actually, the whole house was old fashioned.

Instead of pods, where normal people sleep in, the bedrooms had 'futons', as Akiko called them.

"It's the greatness of the house, that this is how people used to live long ago. It's just this strange aura around, which is why it's still here, not rotting away like other old houses." Akiko would always say whenever the topic was brought up.

The family ate breakfast in silence. Hideko was picking at her food in anger. "Stop that, Deko-chan, before you start stabbing it." Their dad, Takuya, said suddenly.

Hideko stopped. "Gomen, papa." She mumbled, blushing slightly. She hung her head in embarassment. That was the only thing said, as Kaitetsu stood up.

"I'm going to walk to school, alright." He grabbed his bookbag from the sofa, and opened the door. "Later!" He closed the door and started his way to school.

°°°°°°°°°°

Kaitetsu slung the bookbag behind his right shoulder. As he walked down the stone street, he spotted a few of his friends. Nanako and Kioko were making out on the wall of a building.

Nanako was holding Kioko by the waist with one hand, and the other behind Kioko's long blond hair. Kioko was giggling madly, smiling at every moment Nanako kissed a ticklish part on her neck.

"Oh stop it!" She shoved Nanako away playfully, laughing, when she spotted Kaitetsu. "Hey Tetsu-chan!!" She waved to Kaitetsu, smiling. Kaitetsu walked over to them, saying, "Hey." And looking over to Nanako.

Nanako's arms were wrapped around Kioko's waist, glaring at him possessively. "Hey yourself." He snapped. Kioko looked hurt. "Oh, Nanako-chan, please be nice!"

She scolded him, crossing her arms, "Or no kissing me or touching any other part of me, for one month!" She looked at Kaitetsu and smiled.

"Ok, Hey Kaitetsu!" Nanako grinned and slapped Kaitetsu's hand (which caused Kaitetsu to smile brightly). He then pouted at Kioko with puppy dog eyes and whimpered. She sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Alright, I forgive you, baby." She stood on her tips and kissed Nanako on his cheek, and later ruffling his jet black hair. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, before walking past both boys. "Come on or we'll be late!!" She ran around the corner, with the guys running after her. After a few blocks they finally reached their school.

The school was a third floor building. A giant gold bell hung on a small open building in front of it. Students were piling in, rushing to their homerooms. Nanako, Kaitetsu, and Kioko smiled at each other, before opening the door to the hallway that would soon be filled with running students and squealing schoolgirls.

They walked to their seperate homerooms, as Kaitetsu was a Senior, Nanako was a Junior, and Kioko was a first year Freshman. Kaitetsu was the first to reach his room, and he opened his door slowly.

Everything was quiet. '**No one's here'** , he thought in relief. But it was soon over when he spotted a figure sitting in the back of the classroom. '**Gee, must be one of those fangirls of** **mine'** , Kaitetsu looked closely at the person, then walked inside the room.

The person didn't stand up and scream at the top of their voices, filling Kaitetsu with candy and chocolate wishing him a good Valentines Day, or at least anything else. The person didn't even move.

Their heads were hanged low, almost touching the desk with their forehead. Kaitetsu thought the person was sleeping, until he heard a sob coming from them. "Shit." He cursed inside his mind.

He walked over to the person's desk and stood in front of it. "Hey." He said, waiting for the person to response. They didn't even notice him, as they continued crying. He placed a hand on their chin, causing them to freeze up, and lifted it.

Light blue eyes looked back at him. The person was obviously a girl, her blue eyes shined with unshed tears. Her eyes were red and swollen from all her crying and her cheeks were shining in the light from the window outside. Her lips were full and sweet-looking. They were a nice shade of pink.

Her hair was just over her neck, a nice light brown. Locks of brown covered her forehead and part of her eyes, which Kaitetsu brushed away with his middle and index fingers.

"Why were you crying?" He asked in monotone, dazzled by her face. The girl looked away, ashamed. "It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand anyways." She stood up and made to leave, but Kaitetsu grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I want to know." He said simply.

"Why?" The question echoed in his mind. "Why?" He repeated, looking at her eyes. "Because you don't seem like most of the girls in the school. All the other girls would faint by my look.

They would love it to be this close to me as you are, so why aren't you affected? Are you new, or do you see me as a normal person, instead of Kaitetsu Sakamoto, the school's 'prince Adonis'?" He said.

The girl blushed. "Ummm...well." She shuffled her foot, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"I'm a guy."

°°°°°°°°°°

"WHAT!!!"

The girls in Kioko's homeroom squealed. "Oh my god!! He's like so hot! His eyes are just to DIE for!"One of them swooned, as another explained the guy. Kioko rolled her eyes, and continued doodling in her notebook.

"He's so amazing!! And they say that he's a Senior, but he's only fifteen!!" Okiko, a brown haired Freshman, explained. "He must be a GENIUS!!" Ritsuko squealed. Kioko looked over at them, and scoffed.

"Will you fangirls please just SHUT UP! I'm trying to do my homework, you know!" Looking down at her doodles, she smirked to herself.

"Just because YOU are too caught up with your little BOYFRIEND, doesn't mean that WE", Okiko pointed to the group of girls. "have to listen to anything you say!" Okiko smirked. "Uh...that didn't make sense at all, Oki-san." One of them said.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be on MY side!" She screamed at them. Then Okiko looked at Kioko. "Got it, bitch?" She mocked at her. "You shouldn't say that Okiko." Saeko warned. Though it was too late.

Kioko's fist made contact with Okiko's jaw, sending her back a few feet, then landing on the floor. Kioko stomped her way to Okiko, who was still on the floor, her teeth clenching.

She grabbed the girl by the shirt, and pulled her up, then slapping her hard. "Shut up, you fat whore!" She threw Okiko to the floor, and was abut to hit her in the ribs when a bunch of the girls (and guys), grabbed her by the arms to stop her from harming Okiko anymore.

"Please stop Kioko-chan!" One of the girls in the back screamed. Kioko calmed down, and slumped her shoulders, still glaring at the body on the floor. Some of the girls pulled Okiko up, and bustled out of the room, and on their way to the infirmary.

"She got what she deserved." Kioko hissed, and made her way to her desk. A small Freshman girl stopped in front of her and looked up at her. "Um, Kioko-san, look." She pointed at the teacher desk.

Mr.Yuki was asleep, leaning on the desk, totally unaware of the fight in the class. The students stared at him in confusement (sweatdrop). "This is going to be a VERY long day." Kioko sighed as she sat back down in her desk, and started doodling again, waiting for the electronic bell to ring.

°°°°°°°°°°

Nanako stared at the girl in front of him. "Say what?" Tsukiyama frowned. "It's true. They say that he was a delinquent in his last school, but we don't know yet. After all, you know how fast rumors spread in Kirakisho High."

Nanako grimaced. "This is bad. Are you sure that he is, ummm...soulmate?" He stumbled in his words. Tsukiyama frowned again. "Yes. You know that I am a physic, and also a lover's expert. I am a lover's therapist, right?" He looked at his left.

"It just can't be true. I mean, Kaitetsu's my best friend, even if we don't show it, we can understand each other. He just can't be." He glared at the air, mad at himself, and Kaitetsu.

"He can't help being in love. You just have to accept him and his love choice." Tsukiyama placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nakano stood up from his seat and stepped away. "No! I won't believe it! He can't be! It's disgusting, it's filthy! It's not normal! He just can't be gay!" Nanako screamed, clutching his head. "I HATE HIM!" He kicked over a chair, knocking it over.

The bell suddenly rang, disrupting everyone's thoughts. Nanako grabbed his bookbag and slung it behing his shoulder.

Angrily, he kicked open the door and rushed out of the room. Tsukiyama sighed, following him. '**The poor kid**, she thought, **living in such a dirty world, not knowing love, just if it's right or wrong.'**

Nanako headed for his usual classes, which were Calligraphy, Industrial Reading, and Japanese History. He flung open the door and sat in the back seat, his mind racing with parts of the conversation he just shared with the psychic girl.

_**"He can't help being in love. You just have to accept him and his love choice."**_

He thought back to that but shook his head in frustruation. '**I won't believe it, I won't believe this.'** He kept thinking, praying in his mind that it was all fake, that Tsukiyama would smile brightly and say "Gotcha!", but nothing came.

'**This is life, you gotta face it heads up. _"You can't always be looking backward or something will hit you from the front." _I think I read that somewhere, but I never understood what it meant until now.'**

He sighed.'**I guess I just have to accept this...'**

°°°°°°°°°°

Noriko:Ehh...That's it for now!Please read and review!!And the whole Valentines Day being in February 14 in Tokyo, well, I don't know what real day it is so...Sorry!And I didn't know about japanese school types until Hanakimi pointed it out! I'm a beginner in FanFiction so I'm not that good!laughs sheepishly Later! /I


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Tears Of An Angel

**Author:** Noriko Yuki

**Summary:**A new student at Kirakisho High, said to be a delinquent, appears to be all that Kaitetsu thinks about. And it just so happens that on every class Kaitetsu goes, this kid seems to be in it.

After many tries to find out what Kaitetsu is feeling for this person, he comes to the only solution left, he has to admit that he has fallen in love.

But will Kaitetsu admit his love for the kid, before it's too late?

**Characters:**

**1.** Kaitetsu

**2.** Suuiji

**3.** Sachiko

**4.** Nanako

**5.** Kioko

**6.** Tsukiyama

Story Start.

°°°°°°°°°°°

(Kaitetsu's POV)

'**M**y name is Kaitetsu Sakamoto. I am eighteen years old, and I'm about to become nineteen in three months. I have a perfectly normal family, a sister, a mother and father. I go to Kirakisho High and attend normal classes. I share the same interests as my friends and I never get on anybody's nerves.

The girls love me, and the guys want to be me. I literally am the most popular guy in school. Every morning is the same thing. I wake up, take a shower, piss off my sis, and eat breakfast.

I live in an old styled house so I'm not the most richest person either. Actually, I can barely afford to buy a laptop, which sucks it for me.

On the way to school, I meet my friends, Nanako and Kioko. They're a nice couple, and really love each other, but I can never really tell because I've never been in a serious relationship with anybody before.

Sure I'm the most popular guy in school, but I can never stay steady with a girl for more than a week. I always seem to 'corrupt' them for some strange reasons(a.k.a. their parents don't like me enough to give their little "angels" away).

So as I was saying, well I always meet them either making out or...making out. That's all they ever do, because Kioko told me that she wasn't ready to 'do it' with him. I know, it's pathetic that I'm the type of guy that girls can tell anything to.

So every single day, I reach my classrooms to have girls swooning over me, or trying to get a piece of my clothes, hair, or me. I'm like a rockstar but in a school. I mean, not really. Even when I go to shops or visit hotels for any type of serious work, I'm always greeted with the same thing, giggling girls...

Now don't get me wrong, I like girls, it's just...those things they always do! They're always brushing their hair, and giggling at every single thing, and the thing I hate the absolute most, they swing their hips and those frikin' eyelashes. How I'd like to rip them out and burn them! GAH!

Uhhh... that last paragraph will have to be burned later or something(I'm kind of a pyromaniac and I'm very sure I'm not the only one!). Ok so I like to burn things, so what? Noriko Yuki, the authoress, is obssessed with Gravitation, so I'm not the only stinking person here with problems!(Noriko:TT)

Well, this morning, somehow, when I woke up was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Everything was different than before, especially the way Nanako was acting. He's usually very nice and happy and I've never heard him snap at anybody before, not even his annoying brother.

A few minutes after I entered my classes, I heard Kioko beat up a girl in her Homeroom. Well, news travel FAST in Kirakisho High, and I guess that was another mistake I made. I should have never known Kioko fought a girl, or else I would have a normal day like all the others.

Even before I reached Homeroom, I heard a few girls acting different. At least, more different than before. I found some girls huddled together and seemed to be whispering about something. Now and then, a girl would giggle and another would swoooon.(GAH! I hate the swooning.mumbleIs that even a word?)

And me, being the narcissistic bastard that I am, thought they were talking about me. I walked towards the huddle and, without them noticing me, slightly placed my chin on a girl's shoulder and whispered huskily(is that how you spell it?) "What are you fine ladies whispering so secretly about?"

They looked at me, their eyes widened. "Us? You're talking to us?!?" One of them said, in a surprised tone. I smirked and ruffled up one of the girl's hair(she had short black hair).

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I said. I swear I heard (and saw) their hearts beating rapidly in their chests. "EEEK!" They squealed, blushing like hell, and putting their little fists close to their mouths, as to stop themselves from making a fool out of themselves in front of me(I would have enjoyed it). I resisted the urge to cover my ears and grimace.

"So..." I said slowly, as to make sure they comprehend what I'm saying (are these girls even human?Gah...). "What were you whispering about?" I told them. My mind was screaming at me. No, really it was! It said something close to 'arrogant bastard' or whatever.

The girls looked at each other and pointed at me, whispereing behind their hands. What am I, a specimen? I think this is much worse then when they were pocking me for hours to see if I was mocking voice'For real?' Ok, so the whispering has finally stopped(I'm so glad!)

"Um...there's a new student here, and he's a guy. He's very cute." Oh, he is? Wait...CUTE!!!No one's cuter, sexier, hotter, or prettier than me!!! Oh, I'm going to get this kid and beat him up soo hard that not even his mother would recognize him!!That was another mistake I made, that little outburst of a comment. I'll never forgive myself for that.

I left the girls just like that, and made my way to my Homeroom. When I reached it, it was closed. Thinking it might be locked, I tried to pull it, then I remembered my sister. So I tried the knob first, and to my surprise, it open. I stuck my head in to see if the teacher was in there, but I saw no one.

Grinning(It was Valentine's Day, and the girls were so busy with the new kid, they didn't shower me with candy and gifts.), I started to walk inside, but soon stopped when I noticed a figure sitting in a desk in the back. I grimaced, thinking it must be one of those evil screeching fangirls of mine.

And I waited, to see if she( Well it MUST be a girl, right?) noticed me, or something like that. But she didn't. Actually, if it wasn't for the fact I'm practicly an idiot, I would have thought she was dead, or at least asleep.

That's when I hear it, sobbing. I hear the girl cry, her head resting on the desk. Somehow, this made my heart feel lighter. This cry wasn't the type of sobbings girls do when they're done watching the sad ending of a soap opera, or anything like that. It was pure, and, DAMN ME FOR BEING THE EVIL BASTARD THAT I AM, I liked the sound of her crying. It sounded like angels, and that's all I can tell you. Shit. I think as I hear another sob from her.

So I walk up to her, thinking 'Oh yeah, seeing me will make her feel all better!' Hold on there buster! I reach to her,to tap her shoulder, but before I do, I notice the strange clothing she has on.

She was wearing a BOY'S uniform, actually(which quite shocked me, to tell you that), but the good thing about me is, I don't like girly girls, they get on my nerves, so seeing a girl dressed up like this, in a tomboy-ish way, made me like her even more. I tell her, "Hey." But it looks like she's not even listening, which kind of gets on my nerves.

God, I'm soo shallow.Anyways, back to the story. Instead of tapping her shoulders, by hand does otherwise, and I find myself cupping her chin. I fell her tense under my touch, but she still looks up at me. God, is she beautiful.

Deep blue eyes stare back at me, and long brown hair that snakes down her neck, seems to be entrancing. I noticed a bit of red in her eyes, so I know she's definitely been crying. Her whole physical self makes me want to...do things. You see, the way she looks, it's just so pure...God, I think I fell in love with her that second.

Yeah, I believe in love at first sight, but I never look like I do, because of all the girls I hook up with. But back to the story. A few strands of hair mingle with the tears on her cheeks and I brush it off with my fingers. A question in my mind was finally said outloud.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. Okay, it sounded so much better in my head, gods I suck... So, waiting for her answer is what I'm doing right now. She seems shocked, as her eyes widen in surprise. Then, the shockness washed away and she turned to the side."It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand anyways."

Well, how rude! She made to stand up but I grabbed her. What'd you say that for?!? Why are you being so rude all of a sudden? You were nice a few seconds before! All those questions were begging to be said outloud, but then then I remembered something.

Her voice, it certainly didn't sound like a girl's. It was feminime, sure, but not a girl's. "I want to know." I found myself saying to this...what? Girl? She looked at me confused, her blue eyes looked deep into mine as if looking for a reason for me to say this. What? I'm not dumb! I have to know this stuff!

"Why?" She says. Because you're pretty. Because I just want to know. Because I want to see if I have a chance at bedding you? "Because you don't seem like most of the girls in the school. All the other girls would faint by my look. They would love it to be this close to me as you are, so why aren't you affected?

"Are you new, or do you see me as a normal person, instead of Kaitetsu Sakamoto, the school's 'prince Adonis'?" I said.

She turned red. I don't know why, actually. Was it from embarrassment, or something?Oh no wait, she was BLUSHING!Ahhh, it all makes sense now...(Noriko:Not really... TT)

And the words I have been waiting for where now said. It just so happened that the words I needed to hear WEREN'T these. "Ummm...well." She said, looking at me in embarrassment. "I'm a guy."

I'm done for.'

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Normal)

Kaitetsu stared in shock at the boy in front of him. "You're a GUY!?!" He said in disbelief. The boy scoffed and looked away. "Gee, my bad. I guess I should have told you earlier." He said sarcastly.

Kaitetsu ran a hand through his silver hair, sighing. "Alright, but can you at least tell me your name? I seem to have already told you mine during the little...incident..." Was all he said, as if instantly regretting everything he had done. The boy looked into his eyes and smiled.

"My name is Suuiji Yuki." He went to the front of the classroom, and grabbed a marker. He began to draw on the board. "How 'bout some background info, ne?" Kaitetsu prayed the boy would tell him something about himself. As if his wish had been granted, Suijii turned around... but shook his head.

"Iie."He said. "No way. I don't know you, and you don't know me. How 'bout we keep it that way." It was more of a statement than a question. Kaitetsu fumed, but then calmed down. "Fine." He huffed.

Before any of the boys could say anything, the door swung open and a bunch of people came in. Some of the girls went directly to Kaitetsu with candy and gifts in their hands. Suuiji looked at the scene from a distance, envying all the attention the other boy got.

When the teacher, Ms. Okisawa(call her miss. She'll torture you if you call her Mrs. She doesn't refer to herself as old.) came in, she looked at the students before clearing her throat. Everyone shut up. "Students." She said, looking around the classroom with a smile. "We have a new student." She pointed her finger at Suuiji for him to stand up.

"This is Yuki Suuiji. He is from Sapporo, Hokkaido. Please treat him nice...Kaitetsu." Her eyes rested on the silver haired boy,before looking at the rest of the class. Suuiji bowed. "Nice to meet you all." He said politely with a smile.

All the girls swooned, and some fluttered their eyelashes at him. Kaitetsu groaned inwardly. **'This is going to be a long day.'**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°**

In their first class,Math, Kaitetsu was sitting all the way in the back. His mind was elsewhere,still angry because it appeared that Suuiji was in all of his classes. **'Damn him!' **He thought. **'This is the work of the Devil! Why does the person I suddenly fall in love with have to be a GUY!?! And in all my classes too?!?'**

He looked at few seats next to him and saw Suuiji. He was looking at the teacher in interest, copying down notes and looking at the person next to him once in a while. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail, to keep it out of his eyes, making him look even more girlier than usual. His brow was scrunched up as he tried, furiously, to copy all the notes.

That's when Kaitetsu noticed, he had been looking at Suuiji, noticing him. Every small detail. He snapped out of his Suuiji-filled mind and looked foward, trying to understand what the teacher was saying. But he couldn't help it, so his thoughts went back to the blue eyed angel (Hence the Title)

°°°°°°°°°

When the bell rang, Kaitetsu packed all of his stuff slowly, waiting for Suuiji. When Suuiji stood up and headed for the door, Kaitesu followed. It didn't take long for Suuiji to notice that he was being followed, and he turned around to look at Kaitetsu. "What do you want?" He said in annoyance.

Kaitetsu blushed. He looked around to see if anybody was there and, when seeing no one in sight, leaned in to capture Suuiji's lips with his own (well, since Kaitetsu was much taller than Suuiji, he literally had to LEAN!). Suuiji was surprised. His eyes widened as he looked at Kaitetsu in shock.

The kiss was short and Kaitetsu only just brushed his lips over the other boys, but it was still a kiss. An electric spark was felt when their lips locked again,only this time Suuiji closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch on instinct. A moan escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around Kaitetsu's neck. But then, Suuiji's mind returned(the bell rang so...) and he pushed Kaitetsu away.

A look of shock passed his face as he turned away and rushed to his next class, leaving Kaitetsu in the deserted hall. Kaitetsu smiled, touching his lips with his hand and walking away to his next class. A sigh was all that was said.

°°°°°°°°°°

Suuiji was in his next class, English, thinking about the kiss. He could still feel Kaitetsu's warm, sensual lips against his own, but faintly. Now he was confused and longed to be kissed like that again. He hasn't been kissed like that since... **'no' **He thought. **'I gotta let go of the past. I musn't think of him anymore.'**

He looked out the window longly, wanting to be outside on such a nice day. The teacher's booming voice disrupted his thought as he gave a sigh and returned his attention to his teacher. **'I have to forget about this kiss. I don't even like him!'** He thought.

**_Yeah you do._**A voice in his head said naggingly.

**'No I don't'**

_**Yes you do.**_

**'No I don't!'**

_**Yes you do!**_

"NO I DON'T!!" He said outloud and stood up, causing the students AND the teacher to look at him in confusion. Suuiji blushed and glared at them. If looks could kill, they've all been bits of dust on the floor by now. "Mind your own business!" He snapped at them, and sat back down.

The teacher(come on I'm lazy and I don't want to write ALL the NAMES of the teachers!!So sue me!!) resumed to his own business, afraid of getting on Suuiji Yuki's bad mood. The students too, they're all resumed to their own business of copying down notes.

Suuiji sighed. **'This is going to be a VERY long day.'**

°°°°°°°°°°

Noriko:This is Noriko-chan here to tell you all that I appreciate all of your reviews to all the viewers! Please review this story even more and I'll be REALLY happy!Eeeeek!


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Tears Of An Angel

**Author:** Noriko Yuki

**Summary:**A new student at Kirakisho High, said to be a delinquent, appears to be all that Kaitetsu thinks about. And it just so happens that on every class Kaitetsu goes, this kid seems to be in it.

After many tries to find out what Kaitetsu is feeling for this person, he comes to the only solution left, he has to admit that he has fallen in love.

But will Kaitetsu admit his love for the kid, before it's too late?

**Characters:**

**1.** Kaitetsu

**2.** Suuiji

**3.** Sachiko

**4.** Nanako

**5.** Kioko

**6.** Tsukiyama

Story Start.

°°°°°°°°°°

**B**efore lunch, Kaitetsu had time to go to his locker. He was looking for something important to him, but I wouldn't know since it's his story not mine!(LOL) After a few objects thrown out and a few school books hitting poor innocent student's head, he found it.

"Aha!I found you, my pretty!" He took out his precious photograph. The photograph was a picture of of Kioko and Nanako's kareoke night. They were down to their underwear, Kioko wearing pink silk undergarments and lingerie(I don't know how to spell it!) and Nanako was forced to wear a black male thong. Yes, a thong!

Nanako and Kioko were both drunk even thought they were under twenty. That picture would stay with him for all eternity! Kaitetsu laughed at his own stupidness. He slammed closed the locker door, just after grabbing his books and all other non-important things.

**'Hmmm, maybe this will free Kioko-chan and Nanako-kun from the evil clutches of clichés!!' **He thought, giggling at the mere sight of Nanako and Kioko doing everything the teachers told them!

He snapped out of his little twisted imagination when he heard a scream just down the hall. Not a manly scream, but not a girly scream either. It was sort of in between. Kaitetsu rushed over to where the pained screams were coming from and when he he got there, rage took over him.

Suuiji was up against the lockers, screaming in pain. His hands were guarding his head as two boys, whom Kaitetsu recognognized, were hitting him. Kiro, a slender looking blonde, was grabbing his arms, and hair, while Akira, his twin, yet tougher, brother, was punching him in the stomach.

"Do you think he enjoyed it?Huh, little gay shit?!?" Akira kept screaming at him. Kiro let go of Suuiji and pushed him to the floor, while he and Akira screamed at him and kicked him continously on his stomach.

Kaitetsu rushed over to where they were and, with a menacingly look, pushed both boys away from the bleeding boy, and grabbed them by their neck. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at them, looking from Kiro to Akira. Akira was the first to speak.

"He kissed you! We saw it when we were almost entering our classes! How could you let this little gay fuck kiss you!?!" Kaitetsu's eyes gleamed in madness. He sighed and let go of their necks. He turned around for a second, and just when Akira thought nothing would happen to them, Kaitetsu's fist connected with his jaw, almost breaking it.

Kaitetsu was a VERY strong person and so his punch was just enough to knock out someone, no matter what the age or who the person was. Akira fell to the floor, and Kiro soon after. "If I ever see you messing around with MY Suuiji, my punches will be the LEAST of your worries!!" He yelled at them.

Akira and Kiro stood up and scurried away, like the little animals that they were. A few seconds after they were gone, Kaitetsu bend down next to Suuiji and cradled him. The small boy moaned. "It hurts so much." He barely whispered, his eyes shut tightly from the pain. Kaitetsu soothed him with reassuring words. "Shhh. It's alright. Don't worry."

He picked the small boy up, holding him like a baby. Suuiji sighed, resting his head on Kaitetsu's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered, before darkness took him.

Kaitetsu stared at the sleeping boy in his arms. Suuiji had a split lip, blood slowly oozing out of the cut. A gash was on his forehead, where Kaitetsu guessed Akira must have used something other than his punches. His grey uniform was ripped a few places, mostly on his shoulder. His arms were bleeding too.

Kaitetsu winced at the sight of the boy. **'I'll get them for this later. Right now I have to take care of his wounds.' **He started to walk to the infirmary, his pace becoming faster when he felt Suuiji shift. Down the halls and towards a corner, he finally saw the infirmary, and kicking the door open, he stepped inside.

Looking around to see if the nurse was anywhere near, and finally seeing her taking care of this girl in a far corner (read chapter one. Where Kikio fights Okiko.), he placed Suuiji on a bed. "Miss Okakura," He started. "This boy need medical healing. Please come here."

Miss Okakura, the nurse, looked away from the moaning girl, and saw the state of Suuiji. "Oh dear!" She said in surprise. She walked away from Okiko and towards the cabinet, looking for bandages and medicine to use on Suuiji. Okiko moaned in fake pain, earning her a "Shut yer trap!" from a patient close by.

When she got her things, she walked up to Kaitetsu, who was sitting down on a seat next to the bed, holding Suuiji's hand, and asked him the boy's name. "His name is Suuiji Yuki." Kaitetsu told her. Miss Okakura wrote down the patient's name on a pad she had and started the mending.

°°°°°°°°°°

(I don't know about all that medical crap so I'll just skip it!lol!)

When Miss Okakura was done with Suuiji, she left a paper for Suuji to fill out. Kaitetsu stared at the sleeping boy with extreme sorrow in his eyes. "Oh God. How could they have done this to you?" He whispered. Kaitetsu started to play with Suuiji's hair. **'I really have fallen in love.' **He thought bitterly. **'I'm so sorry.'**

He bend down and kissed Suuiji's forehead. The lithe boy moaned a little and shifted positions, facing Kaitetsu. He smiled at the look on Suuiji's face. He looked like a small angel, his face full of purity. Kaitetsu began to stroke Suuiji's hair, and was about to kiss in in the lips when he heard a yell.

The door of the informary swung open and a woman stomped in, with another woman behind her. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS SUU-CHAN!?!?!" She yelled. The other woman was trying to calm her, but failing miserably. "Uhhh...." Kaitetsu wondered is Suu-chan meant _'Suuji' _and raised his hand to get the woman's attention. "He's right here."

She rushed over to him and Suuiji, the other following behind. "Ohhh, my baby!" She sobbed. "What have they done to YOUUUUUU!!!???" Breaking down in hysterical sobs, she got a chair and sat on it. "Don't worry Noriko, he'll be alright." The woman reassured her. She sat down next to Noriko and hugged her sideways.

Noriko had long pink hair, tied in lots of ponytails and braids. She had crimson eyes, and a very pale face. She was wearing a yukata, pink and black, and pink high heels. A tattoo was on her arm, with the chinese symbol for Tranquility, and her name under it. She looked about twenty-two. She kind of looked like Suuiji, with almost the same voice. And then there was the other woman, who looked the exact opposite of Noriko.

The other woman looked like a tomboy, which made Kaitetsu wonder if it was actually a man, but he saw the woman's chest through the clothes and noted it was a woman indeed. She was wearing a long yellow coat, a small red tank top under it. She had green, long baggy pants and black elevator shoes. Yet the thing Kaitetsu noticed the most was her hair. It was an electric blue, long and tied in a lose ponytail. Her light blue eyes were also very noticeable.

There was something very familiar about them, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Who are you?" Kaitetsu asked them after a while.. The woman and Noriko looked at him strangely, before looking at Suuji. "You don't know who we are?" Noriko asked in a confused voice. She looked nervously at the sleeping boy. Kaitetsu blinked in confusion. "No." He said simply. Suuiji stirred a little, getting the attention of the other woman.

The woman stood up in a shocked state and said. "We are from the band Korori! I'm Noriko Yuki and this midget is Inoue Okasawa!" Inou looked shocked. She stood up too.

"I'm not a midget!"

Kaitetasu stood up as well.

"You mean Noriko Yuki and Inoue Okasawa, from one of the greatest rock/techno bands ever along with Yuuji Sakiyurai!?!" He asked. "YES!!" Was the responce of the two women.

"Oh shit!!!!!" Kaitetu's eyes widened in joy. "Omgomgomgomgomgomg!!!!!Can I have your autographs?!? I'm your number one fan!!!!!!!!!!!!" He searched everywhere for a piece of paper and pen, and when finding none, he gave a whail. "NOOOO!!!!" He sobbed hystericaly.

(I'm in a hysterical mood right now which is why all the people are like that.TT. If you want to know more about Noriko(me) and Inoue, please wait until _'Korori' _comes out during 2005. Please enjoy _'Tears Of Angel' _While you can!!I don't wanna write another story until I finish _Tears Of An Angel_!!!)

Suuji moaned and opened his eyes. Seeing Kaitetsu on his knees begging, and Noriko sobbing hystericaly, he became awake and sat upright. "What's wrong with you guys?" He asked while rubbing his eyes from sleep. Inoue smiled and walked up to him. "We came to see you, dummy!"

Noriko stopped her hysterical sobbing and walked up to him, so did Kaitetsu. "Oh!!I'm so happy you're alright!!" Noriko clung on to him, as if never letting go.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Oh! Sorry!!" Noriko let go of him, smiling sheepishly. Then she put on a serious face on and turned to Kaitetsu. "What do you have in this?" She asked him. Kaitetsu sighed and sat down again in a chair.

"I saw these two guys beating him up and I went to rescue him. I didn't want anything really serious to happen to him." He said, looking down at the floor, tears almost springing out of his eyes.

"Thank you." Noriko lifted his chin and smiled. "Thank you for saving him." She patted his head, allowing tears to go down her cheeks. "Someone called me on the cellphone as I was ready to start the car. I think it was your nurse. She told me what happened to Suu-chan and I just went crazy. I grabbed Inoue-chan by the arm and drove all the way here!"

Suuji looked at Kaitetsu. "I guess you're not that bad." He smiled.

"Alright. Cut this crap and let's get down to business!" Inoue said simply. She grabbed the pad that Miss Okakura put on the table next to them and gave it to Suuiji. " Start filling this out!" Suuiji grabbed the pad and got a pen from the sidetable.

**'I never saw the pen there!!!' **Kaitetsu sobbed silently. **'Now I just need paper and I'll be able to get an autograph!' **He looked at Noriko and Inou, who were busy helping Suuiji with the information.

"How do you know Suuiji?" He asked them. Noriko looked away from the two and turned to look at Kaitetsu.

"I'm his sister." She told him.

"And what about Okasawa-san?" The conversation went on.

"Well, as you are my favorite fan in the world, Ino-chan and I got married a few months ago. Yuu-chan is still searching for a soulmate and a guitar player for Korori since Ino-chan is the drums, I'm the bass player, and Yuu-chan is the vocals. We also need a synch player, but we got one almost ready. Her name is Tamika Nagatsuka. She's very good, but is still a bit young."

Kaitetsu nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?" Noriko asked him.

"Oh! I'm Kaitetsu Sakamoto. Nice to meet ya." He shook Noriko's hand.

"Can I call you Kai-chan?"

"Yep!Anything you want!!!!"

When Suuiji was finished, Inoue gave the papers to Miss Okakura, who smiled and put them in a file. Kaitetsu looked at Suuiji and a mischevious thought ran through his mind. "So how are you doing, Suuiji?" He asked the boy. Suuji nodded and said. "Better than before!"

Kaitetsu smiled and leaned in on Suuiji, capturing the boy's lips with his own. This time, actually, Suuji responded, and wrapped his arms around Kaitetsu's neck. They both heard Noriko squeal in joy, and then everything around them disappeared.

Their kiss grew more intense as Suuiji felt something wet and warm at his lips and opened them in entrance. Their tongues caressed and moans escaped Suuiji's throat, or was it Kaitetsu's?

Kaitetsu wrapped his arms around Suuji, who was sitting down on the bed, but then accidentaly touching Suuiji's arm, causing the boy to jerk away from him in pain. Suuiji winced in pain, his eyes shut tightly. "I'm so sorry!" Kaitetsu said in surprise. "I didn't mean to." He whispered afterwards. Suuiji smile at him, opening his eyes. "It's not your fault."

They didn't hear anything afterwards, then looking at Noriko and Inoue, they noticed that Inoue was on the floor, after fainting, and Noriko waving her with a pad she found."Uhh..." They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

They held each other comfortly. Kaitetsu leaned in and whispered in Suuiji's ear. "Sorry to say, but the girl's will be very disappointed to know that I've fallen in love with the most beautiful person in this whole school, of course other than me!" He laughed softly. "I love you so much."

Suuiji rested his head on Kaitetsu's neck and secretly smiled. "I know." They shared a small kiss before Kaitetsu had to go to classes, leaving Suuiji with his crazy sister and her wife.

"I love you too."

°°°°°°°°°°

"Damn! I missed lunch!" Kaitetsu cursed as his tomach gave a loud growl. He was sitting in his current class, Languages, with only two things in his mind: Suuiji and food. He was propped down on the seat, almost in the back corner of the class, listening to his teacher, Mrs.Okana, talking about English languages. Suddenly...!

"Mr.Sakamoto, what is the English word for Angel?" Mrs.Okana asked him. Kaitetsu looked confused and thought in the back of his mind for something to say. "Uhhh...**rat**?" He said in english.

Mrs. Okana and the other students sweatdropped. Hanging her head low, Mrs.Okana said in a strangled voice. "What did I do to deserve this?" And went back to the board. Kaitetsu groaned and hid his head in his arms, waiting for this day to be over. The he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up.

A girl was looking at him with a wistful look on her face. She was beautiful, but Kaitetsu had no iterest in her, his heart belonged to Suuiji. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked, fluttering her eyeslashes at him.

Kaitetsu winced inwardly. How he hated it when a girl did that. It made him want to shoot the girl. "No." He said instead. He looked away from the girl and focused his attention on the teacher. The girl looked ashamed and angry at him, she huffed and turned around, swinging her hips in order to make him want to change his mind.Poor girl, she's going to die a lonely person.LOL!!

After the girl left, Kaitetsu went back to thinking about Suuiji...and food. When the bell rang, he grabbed his bookbag and swung it around like a little kid. Passing past the door, he felt someone grab his arm and push him into an empty classroom. Kaitetsu looked at the person who grabbed him and gasped.

"You!"

°°°°°°°°°

Noriko:Not much of a cliffhanger but I like it! Notice that I was in the story!?! I'd like to give my thanx to a whole bunch of people but I'm very tired after all the writing that I did! Please review meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! Or I won't coninue! sticks out tongue like a child Later!!! I gotta go!!! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!!! I WORKED HARD ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Tears Of An Angel

**Author:** Noriko Yuki

**Summary:**A new student at Kirakisho High, said to be a delinquent, appears to be all that Kaitetsu thinks about. And it just so happens that on every class Kaitetsu goes, this kid seems to be in it.

After many tries to find out what Kaitetsu is feeling for this person, he comes to the only solution left, he has to admit that he has fallen in love.

But will Kaitetsu admit his love for the kid, before it's too late?

**Characters:**

**1.** Kaitetsu

**2.** Suuiji

**3.** Sachiko

**4.** Nanako

**5.** Kioko

Tsukiyama

**WARNING: **This chapter contains RAPE. But it's not good RAPE because this is just a POOR attempt at making a good dramatic story.

Note:In the next chapter, Suuiji gets a kitty. On your review, please tell me what you want the kitty to be named. At the end of the next chapter, I will put all of the people's ideas and congradulate all of them for a good attempt at giving a cat a name!!Ta ta!!

Story Start.

°°°°°°°°°

(Kioko and Nanako)

"**W**here is he?"

Kioko and Nanako were sitting in their favorite seats in the cafeteria. They were in a corner of the room,where a table was placed with six chairs. Three chairs were placed opposite each other, and Kioko was sitting in one of the chairs in the right corner of the table with Nanako next to her.

Nanako sighed in exasperation. "Not only that, but Tsukiyama and Sachiko are nowhere to be seen either." He placed one elbow on the table to balance his chin with the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes. "The food's getting cold. I wish they'd hurry up." He recieved a slight punch from Kioko on his arm.

"Leave it to you to be concerned about food when our friends are nowhere to be seen!" Kioko mock glared at him. She flipped a strand of blond hair out of her face. "What if something's happened? What if they're dead!?!" Kioko stood up and half-screamed at him, grabbing him by his uniform collar. "TELL ME!!!!"

Nanako easily flipped her off. "Get a chill pill woman. You PMSing of something?"

Kioko fumed. "No!" She flopped back down on her seat. "I'm just...worried." She scoffed at him. "Can't a friend be worried about other friends?It's normal the last time I checked." Kioko grabbed a piece of her long blond hair and started twirling it around her fingers. "So do you have it?" She turned to Nanako, said boy wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Of course I do!"

Nanako grabbed his bookbag from the floor and set it on the table. "Ooh! Carefull!" Kioko said, placing the trays of food far away from Nanako and his Evil Bookbag Of Doom. (Noriko: I have an Evil Bookbag Of Doom...It's really cool, and it's navy blue...from Ocean Bank...)

Nanako got a piece of paper from his bookbag and handed it to Kioko. "It has the e-mail address, the actual address and even the phone number." Kioko read the paper and smiled. "This is great! I've always wanted to go to an Anime Convention!"

She folded the paper when she was done reading and put it in her breast pocket. "So who are you going to go as?" She asked Nanako, who had told her earlier that he wanted to cosplay. Nanako smiled at her. "That's easy! I've always liked Tatsuha Uesugi from Gravitation. He's really cool! And you can go as Mika Seguchi!"

Kioko grimaced. "Why do I have to go as Mika?"

"'Cause you're both bitches."

(SLAP!!!)

Noriko:HAHA!!

°°°°°°°°°°

Suuiji stared at the couple in the infirmary. Noriko was in a heated conversation with Inoue, probably about their favorite Anime or something."I told you!! Gravitation is the best Anime and Manga there will ever BE!!!!!!!"Noriko kept telling her, but Inoue always bounced back."It's Inuyasha, I tell you!!! That IS the best Anime and Manga!!"

Noriko became flushed, and turned her attention to the boy sitting in the bed, her pink hair swishing behind her."What do YOU think, Suu-chan?Which is better, Gravitation or Inuyasha?"Inoue leaned in closer to Noriko, as to hear Suuiji's response. She held on to Noriko's hair, grabbing the tip of a pink braid and twirling it between her tanned fingers.

Suuiji sighed, and rolled his eyes.He shifted from the position he was sitting."Easy,"he said simply."It's Yuu Yuu Hakusho."Inoue blanched, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes widened in mock shock. She dramaticaly let go of the small braid she was holding and gasped in surprise.

Noriko, on the other hand, flushed red. Her face became red, and her knuckles turned white,and her Evil Tantrum Of Doom began at that moment...

"TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Believe it or not, that is a true thing. Whenever I get REALLY angry, or even when I fake it, I go on a tantrum AND a rampage! I am unstoppable...unless you give me something to nibble on, nothing else works. Believe me, my friends have tried. None have lived to tell the tale(gasp alliteration!!!)

°°°°°°°°°°

(Kaitetsu and the mysterious boy)

_'**K**aitetsu looked at the person who grabbed him and gasped. _

_"You!" '_

Tomoji chuckled.He leaned in to Kaitetsu's ear and whispered. "Yes, me." Tomoji grabbed both of the boy's arms and pushed him against the wall. He slowly walked up to Kaitetsu, a smirk placed on his face.

"I heard about your little...encounter...with Akira and Kiro (Kaitetsu grimaced)...from no other than said boys. So, Kaitetsu, how does it feel to know that people hate you AND him because of your...preference?I bet you hate it." He said, his violet eyes twinkling in glee.

Tomoji then grabbed Kaitetsu's arm and pulled him closer. "I know how to make you feel better." He whispered in the boy's ear again. Kaitetsu shuddered when he felt something wet lick his ear. He pulled away in disgust. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!" He shrieked, trying to get away from the taller boy's grasp, but Tomoji held on with great strength.

"Ahhh, so you like fighting, huh? Well, lets see if you want to fight tomorrow. How 'bout it?" Tomoji let go of Kaitetsu and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Winner gets the boy. All fair now, eh?" Kaitetsu looked away from him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's not a prize."

"Neither were you but I still got you, remember?"

"SHUT UP!"

"So how 'bout it? You in or out?"

"mumbles I hate you."

"What's that?"

"I said I'm in."

"Ok."

With that, Tomoji got walked away from him and out the door. "See ya tomorrow." Was all he said. Kaitetsu growled in despise. "Bastard."

°°°°°°°°

(I'm getting bored so let's go to the FUTURE!!!!!)

( The Next Day; in an empty classroom.)

(I'm just giving you a little taste of what's going to happen in the next chapter.Lets start with the same thing I wrote last time except with a different beginning and...ending. I'll write the same thing in the next chapter, but waaaaaaay BETTER! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

(Kaitetsu and Tomoji)

Tomoji grabbed both of the boy's arms and pushed him against the wall. He slowly walked up to Kaitetsu, a smirk placed on his face.

"I heard about your little...encounter...with Akira and Kiro (Kaitetsu grimaced)...from no other than said boys. So, Kaitetsu, how does it feel to know that people hate you AND him because of your...preference?I bet you hate it." He said, his violet eyes twinkling in glee.

Tomoji then grabbed Kaitetsu's arm and pulled him closer. "I know how to make you feel better." He whispered in the boy's ear again. Kaitetsu shuddered when he felt something wet lick his ear. He pulled away in disgust. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!" He shrieked, trying to get away from the taller boy's grasp, but Tomoji held on with great strength.

"What's wrong?Is it too much for you?I thought you'd want more since the last time." Tomoji chuckled silently. Kaitetsu had a look of disgust on his face. His face hardened and he pulled his arm angrily, finally breaking free of Tomoji's grasp. He tried to run out of the classroom, but saw that his escape route was blocked. Akira and Kiro were standing there, still bruised, but Akira smirking in smug and Kiro frowing, blocking the door.

Kaitetsu gasped, then he felt Tomoji grab his wrists and harshly placed them behind his back. Tomoji pinned him on the wall, his face inches away from the boy's neck, his breath trickling on his skin. He leaned down, about to lick Kaitetsu's neck but then made his attack on his ear instead. (a.k.a He bit Kaitetsu's ear HARD!!) Kaitetsu hissed in pain.

"Ow! Let me GO you BASTARD!!" He struggled but to no avail.

Tomoji smirked. He took Kaitetsu's wrists again and placed them above his head. "Let's have a little...fun...shall we?" He looked over to Akira and nodded once, the boy getting the signal and pulled out a cloth from his pocket.

A hankerchief.

Akira walked over to the two boys and, by Tomoji's order, gagged Kaitetsu, making him unable to speak. Akira walked back to the door, locking it, to make sure no one came in. Tomoji turned his attention back to the gagged boy. "Let's get started.." He pushed Kaitetsu down on the old floor.

Tomoji straddled his hips and placed his knees above Kaitetsu's legs, as to stop him from kicking. With his wrists still in Tomoji's grasp and his legs trapped by the taller boy's knees, Kaitetsu started to freak out. **'This CAN'T be HAPPENING!!' **He thought as he angrily screamed for help, but his screams were muffled by the cloth.

He looked at his left, seeing Akira and Kiro by the door. Akira shoot a hateful glare at him, but Kiro was looking down at the floor, ashamed. Kaitetsu looked back at Tomoji when he felt the taller boy's hand reach under his school shirt. **'That groping BASTARD!!!' **Kaitetsu thought in agitation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

(Let's do it in Tomoji's errrr...POV)

Tomoji reached under Kaitetsu's shirt, feeling the boy freeze in terror. "Oh, this is fun." He said to no one in particular. The boy's smooth skin was wonderful under his greedy fingers. He saw Kaitetsu clenching his eyes shut, and knew the boy liked this. He grazed his hand just over Kaitetsu's left nipple, touching the tip slowly.

Kaitetsu started to fidget. He chuckled, seeing the pained look across his face. He pinched the nipple, causing the boy to open his eyes in surprise as a strangled moan escape his throat. With his other hand holding on to Kaitetu's wrists, he used the free hand to unbutton the grey shirt. But he stopped before he started and used his hand to take out the hankerchief, just to be able to kiss him.

Button by button, he kissed Kaitetsu lips lovingly, and as every button was undone, he felt Kaitetsu gasp with each kiss. Finally, when he was done, he opened the shirt and lowered his head to Kaitetsu's chest. With his free hand, he started to touch the boy's chest and sides and with his tongue, he licked Kaitetsu's right nipple. This was done several times until Tomoji grew impatient and bit the nipple hard.

Kaitetsu gave a startled cry, his back arching up. "Oh, you want me to continue?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kaitetsu shook his head as to say 'no'. Tomoji chuckled. "Of course you do!" He placed butterfly kisses on Kaitetsu's neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, and (that part juuuust above your pelvis line, where, in a male, there a trail of hair leading down to the...uh...certain body part!!!).

Tomoji stopped his kisses, and moved his body from on top of Kaitetsu and next to him. Still holding on to the boy's wrists, he unbuckled Kaitetsu's belt slowly. He heard the boy whimper painfully. "Awwww, what's wrong? Little Tetsu-chan wants me to fuck him dry right now, right here?Sure!" Tomoji let go of his wrists, and unzipped the pants, taking them off instantly, along with his underwear.

He sat on top of the boy, as to stop him from getting away. "Don't try to run away, Tetsu-chan. You can't anyways, not with Akira and his brother blocking the only exit. I think you'll like this!" Tomoji unzipped his pants, and much to Kaitetsu's dismay, got from on top of the boy and pushed Kaitetsu legs over his shoulders.

Without any warning, he thrust himself deep in Kaitetsu's tight entrance, kissing the boy harshly, as to muffle his pained screams. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as Tomoji pumped his cock deep in his ass. "Are those tears of pleasure? Do you want me to fuck you harder?" Tomoji fastened his pace, he grabbed Kaitetsu's hips and pushed them up, causing Kaitetsu to scream in pain.

Kaitetsu writhed underneath him.

°°°°°°°°°

(I like it!! I hope you do too!!!)

( The same day as before)

(Suuiji and Tsukiyama)

**S**uijii stared out the window of the infirmary. His deep blue eyes gazed at a flower garden near the infirmary. He was sitting upright, one hand resting on his lap and the other one under his small chin.

His face had a mixed expression of grief and exasperation, a frown deepening whenever he thought back what Kaitetsu had said.

_' "I love you so much." ' _The words echoed in his mind.

**'Do you? Or will you just leave me like everyone else. How can I trust you?With my life? My heart?'**

He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his lap. Noriko and Inoue were gone, having been dismissed out of the infirmary for scarying a few patients after her evil tantrum. Noriko gave him her cellphone number for whenever he fell ill.

**' I hate this... Do I even love him?' **He looked over at the nightstand on his right. There layed a piece of crumpled paper with Noriko's cellphone number.

He reached for it with his unbandaged hand and grabbed the piece of paper.As he was looking over the cellphone number on his hand, hatred overtook him. **'How can I love him?!I barely even know him!!' **He bared his teeth and rumpled up the piece of paper and threw it.

**'What the hell is wrong with me?!? I'm not this weak?!?God! I hate this so much!!I HATE HIM!!!!' ** He choke out a sob and hugged his knees tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his eyes clutched tightly to stop them.

"I- I can't do this...to myself...to him..." The tears soon stopped.

"I do love him..." He heard the door open and wondered if it was just the nurse.

"It's fate, my dear." He heard a voice. A female's. Suuiji looked up. He found himself face-to-face with strange violet eyes. His mind snapped back to reality as he realized he had been staring at that girl's eyes for about three whole minutes. The girl chuckled. "My name is Tsukiyama Hirashima, but you can call me Kiya." Kiya brought her hand out for a handshake.Suuiji took it hesitantly.

"It's been a long time Suuiji." She told him as she sat doen on the edge of the bed. Suuiji nodded, but then his eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

°°°°°°°°°°°

Noriko: YAY!!!!! A cliffhanger! I hope you guys like this story and especially this chapter! I work so hard on it! It took me a MONTH to do this!!!! I hate you all!!!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Tears Of An Angel

**Author:** Noriko Yuki

**Summary:**A new student at Kirakisho High, said to be a delinquent, appears to be all that Kaitetsu thinks about. And it just so happens that on every class Kaitetsu goes, this kid seems to be in it.

After many tries to find out what Kaitetsu is feeling for this person, he comes to the only solution left, he has to admit that he has fallen in love.

But will Kaitetsu admit his love for the kid, before it's too late?

**Characters:**

**1.** Kaitetsu

**2.** Suuiji

**3.** Sachiko

**4.** Nanako

**5.** Kioko

Tsukiyama

WARNING: This chapter contains incest. If you are disturbed by incest, then do not read this chapter, if you are not disturbed, then come right in and read! No, readers, there is no lemon in this chapter EXCEPT for the rape of Kaitetsu. Poor guy, but it's not my fault, he asked for it. He put a frog in my bed while I was asleep, shudders Uhhh, disgusting...

Story Start.

°°°°°°°°°

(What happened last chapter)

"It's been a long time Suuiji." She told him as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Suuiji nodded, but then his eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

Tsukiyama chuckled. "I know everything about you, my dear angel." She leaned in closer to Suuiji and looked at him in the eyes. "Absolutely everything. Since the day you were born." This made Suuiji gasp. Something then shaked and Suuiji closed his eyes slowly. He looked at Tsukiyama and noticed something different, but he couldn't quite place it.

"How?" He asked her, still slightly afraid of her answer. He moved a bit back on the bed, as to get away from the girl. Tsukiyama smiled, and evil glint in her eyes. "You're not what you think you are. You're so much more." She reached out to him and touched his arm.

"Ow!" Suuiji jerked his arm away, a slight burn mark was shown in the same shape as her hand. He hissed in pain as he tried to tighten the skin to make the excrutiating pain stop and looked at Tsukiyama. She was taking out something from her breast pocket. "Why are you DOING this!?!" He cried out and looked around for help, when he noticed something.

They weren't in the infirmary anymore. Instead of the normal white and beige walls, everything was black, so it was hard to notice if there were wall or or the darkness just went on forever. There was no one here except for him and Tsukiyama. The ceiling wasn't even there anymore, nor was the floor. Suuiji wasn't sitting in the bed anymore, which made him hurt all over as he was still bruised.

In front of him, Tsukiyama had different clothes on. Instead of the girl's uniform, she was wearing a long purple dress, and her hair was different too. Normally, it was a pale aquamarine, but now it was blood red. Her face was off, especially her features, that's when Suuiji noticed.

**'She's not Kiya!' **He thought in surprise. **'Something must have happened when I felt that strange shake. Who is this?' **Suuiji looked down at himself, and forced himself to stop from screaming out. He was covered in bruises and cuts. There was blood oozing out of the cuts that were still fresh and his skin was extremely pale.

All the bandages were gone and so were his infirmary clothes. He was only in this strange, yet short, kimono. It only went down a few 5 inches past his waist.The kimono was a transparent white. **'I'm not a whore!!!' **He screamed in his mind. "Of course you are." He heard someone say and turned his attention to the woman.

"What?" Suuiji asked, confused, then he knew what she meant. "Y-you can read my thoughts?" The woman nodded, her long red hair flowing behind her. "And what do you mean that I'm a whore?!? I've never-!"

"SHUT UP!!"

Suuiji inwardly winced. He felt her anger radiating around her. "You have disrupted the mind of the man I once loved!! You made him crazy, now he can't stop talking about you!! He's so in love with you and I HATE IT!!!" She stomped her foot on the non-existing floor.

"I will not tolerate this! I, Sachiko Minosato, Princess of Aiceru, will destroy you once and for all, so that MY Tatsuya will come back to me!" Suuiji gasped at her last sentence. **'Tatsuya...' **He looked down at the ground as tears ran freely down his cheeks. "What do you have to say for this, weakling?" He heard Sachiko say, but he didn't care. All he was thinking of was Tatsuya.

"I'M SORRY!!" He shouted. Suuiji fell to his knees, his arms wrapping around his bruised torso. Sachiko looked down at him strangely, an eyebrow raised in question. "I-I never knew he was engaged. He told me he loved me and I believed him! I'm so sorry for what I did to him! I never meant it!! He betrayed me..." He ended with a whisper.

Looking up at the woman, Suuiji showed her that he was truly sorry, and she believed him. "I will never forgive you for this. But... I must show mercy, so the villagers in Aiceru will know that I am worthy of being Queen." With a wave of her hand, Suuiji's clothes changed and he was now wearing a long blue cloack over a white tunic and white pants. "These are the traditional clothes of the Lords of Aiceru. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes." Suuiji said simply. He liked his new clothes over his old ones but a question still echoed in his mind. "What do you mean by 'Lords'? And what IS Aiceru?" Sachiko chuckled, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She moved closer to him and put out her hand. Suuiji looked at her hand, afraid of getting burned again. "Do not worry, Urei Mitsukai. It doesn't burn this time."

She was right. When Suuiji grabbed her hand, he did not feel the stinging burn of her hand. In fact, it felt quite nice. "Why are your hands so smooth and refreshing? And why doesn't it burn anymore?" He was full of questions, but this caused Sachiko to roll her eyes.

"You know," She started. "For an intelligent kid, you're full of questions." Sachiko waved her hand again and soon the landscape changed. Instead of the darkness, there was a little village full of bustling people. There were many stores, but they looked old fashioned. There was no concrete anymore or the steel floors like in the houses, only dirt and grass. The people were dressed different, with rags of clothes instead of the normal silk clothes the people in his world used.

"This is Juing-Zu , one of the many villages in Aiceru. Aiceru is another planet different from yours. It is set in the past, and you're part of it." With that, Sachiko started walking in another direction. Suuiji went after and fell in step with her. "What I mean by Lord, is that you ARE one. This name, Suuiji Yuki, is not even your real one, but if you want to be called that, you may."

They passed many stores and people. The women wore long red dresses and yellow scarfs on their shoulders, they usually had waist lenght black hair, and their skin was tanned too. The men were unlike them, they had either red hair, brown hair, or white with blue locks. **'Strange,' **Suuiji mused. **'They look like Kaitetsu-chan.'**

"Yes. Because Kaitetsu is also from this world. He just doesn't know it." He heard Sachiko say. When their destination was reached, Suuiji saw that it was a huge black castle, with armored men guarding the entrance and around it. Suuiji couldn't look at it much since Sachiko immediatly opened the double oak doors and pulled him inside with her.

As soon as they entered, two people in robes rushed over to them and bowed down. "Hello Princess Sachikoru." One of them said, while the other stood up slowly. The two were men, and very young ones at that. They both had long red hair tied in three high ponytails. A few bangs were left on their face, covering part of their eyes, which were a strange Emerald color. They were wearing the same clothes as him, which made Suuiji realize that they were Lords too. They looked like they were twins.

"Hello sir." One of the twins told him, standing up and smiling at him. **'They look so young...' **They were about half a foot shorter than him, and Suuiji was pretty short. "Yes, but they ARE older than you. They're seventeen." Sachiko must have been reading his mind, and told him. "The men in this village are shorter than in other villages. They will explain everything to you. I'm going to my bedchamber." With that, she left.

The twins turned to look at him, both of them smiling at him. "Hello! What is your name?" The twin on the left asked. "Suuiji." Both of them smiled brightly, before looking at each other, then back at him. "My name is Momoji, and this is my twin Ryuichi! We are happy to see you!!" The same twin said. Ryuichi stepped forward and took Suuiji's hand. He bend down and kissed the knuckles on his hand. Suuiji blushed a dark shade of red.

"You never did THAT to me!" Momoji cried out, his lower lip quivering, forming an ADORABLE pout! (Noriko: At least, to me it's adorable...) Ryuichi giggled, then went over to Momoji and pecked him on the knuckles. "Mwah! There!Happy?" Momoji nodded and hopped around while laughing maniacly, showing both Ryuichi and Suuiji( and the readers!) just how happy he was. "Yay!!! I luuuurve you!!" Momoji stopped hopping and jumped in Ryuiichi's waiting arms.

Suuji looked at them strangely, recieving a happy look from Momoji, and the rolling of eyes from Ryuichi. "He does that all the time. It's very common for people to be attracted to their same gender in Juing-Zu, although it is rarely done in other villages. It is also common for siblings to be attracted to each other, though it is mainly the women who do that." Ryuichi explained to him. Suuiji's mouth formed an 'oh' shape.

Ryuichi began walking away with Momoji still in his arms, and, when motioning for him to follow, Suuiji started walking with him. Soon they were out of the foyer of the castle and into a maze of halls.

Suuiji tried hard to memorize the formation of the halls and to find a way to soon go out of whichever room they were going to enter but failed miserably. The halls were too complex. There were paintings of past Kings and Queens, scary enough to make Suuiji shiver in his white boots.Soon they stopped near a door. It was a dark grey color with a sign on top with the initials _'K.T'._

"K.T?" Suuiji shot Momoji a questioning glance. Momoji understood. "This is the room of the High Summoner, Keone Takeuchi. He is the one who will truly answer your questions. He Knows All, you'll see." Momoji stepped forward and, before dropping Ryuichi on the floor, slowly knocked on the door. Suuiji heard nothing for a while, then, a soft whisper said...

_"Come in."_

Momoji opened the door and both he and Suuiji (Ryuichi prefered to stay away from the High Summoner) entered. The room was round. It smelled of incense and heavy perfume, a deep sent that embraced you and swallowing you into darkness 'till evermore. Suuiji felt faint when he first smelled it. The room was a dark red, with curtains hanging from the roof. Silverware layed on a corner of the room- Oh wait, the room was round. (Noriko:God, you're stupid!) Hey shut up! You're the one writing it! (Noriko:Oh yeah...)

Well, anyways.

It seemed as if no one was in the room, but then Suuiji spotted a figure in the middle of the room, with drapes of curtains covering his lower body. Long black hair slithered down his back and some strands hanging loose over his shoulders. The High Summoner, Keone, looked like he was about 12 years old. **'He looks pretty young to be a summoner.' **The boy looked up at him, his brilliant crimson eyes staring deep into his soul_. "I am about 3,000 years old, for your information. Almost 500 years older than you."_

Suuiji's eyes widened. "Wha-? 50 years older than me? But that makes me 76 years old! How can that be true?I'm only 15!!" (Noriko: This went on for a while...Grab some popcorn and start watching a movie people!makes popcorn and starts watching 'Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights') Suuiji started to yank his hair out in frustruation. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEE!!!!"

"Whoa whoa! Hold it right there tiger!" Momoji grabbed Suuiji by the arms and held him back. "No need to get a seizure over this!" Suuiji soon stopped struggling. He sighed deeply. "See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Momoji then grinned at Suuiji. "No, you're right, it wasn't. It was worse. It was horrible!" The smile soon faded. Suuiji rolled his eyes and bend down close to the High Summoner. There were a few candles and cups close to him, almost as if surrounding him.

Suuiji bend down close to a cup, and when feeling a strange scent coming from it, cautiously sniffed the air around it. The feeling of it was nice, but then he started to see dots. Suuiji heard Momoji's voice during the _'dot incident'_. It went something along the lines of- "Whatever you do, don't sniff the scent from the cups." And his response was something close to-

"Oops! Too late."

Momoji sighed and rolled his eyes. "So stupid at such a young age."

°°°°°°°°

Kaitetsu was sitting down in his Art Class. Completly bored out of his mind. He went to check on Suuiji the day before but couldn't find him. The nurse said he left with a strange lady. Kaitetsu guessed it must have been Noriko (Noriko:You make me sad. ;;) Well, anyways, he was bored. The good thing about that is that he had Free period next so he could do anything. The bad thing is he had to meet Tomoji in an empty classroom in the second floor.

He never particauly liked drawing, or anything like it. He was more of a _'I play Final Fantasy X from sunrise to sunset' _kind of person (Noriko:I'm kind of like that except more of _' I read yaoi stories from sunrise to sunset'._ Yeah! That's it!). Back to the story. Ok, so today he didn't see Suuiji, and he was starting to get worried. He would call Suuiji at his house, but two problems: One, he would be too afraid for either Noriko or Inoue to be the one to pick up the phone. And two, he didn't even know his phone number.

**' We're not even REALLY together. It's only been one day. Anyways, I wonder if we'll last at least two weeks. I hope it works out.' **Kaitetsu doesn't have his hopes high on the whole dating Suuiji for more than a week. Getting too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the bell ringing, and when he DID notice...well, let's just say it included some poor student looking at him to get out of his seat.

Kaitetsu got out of his seat and out the door. Since it was his free period class, he had the power to do anything he wanted (Inoue: Murder?- Noriko: Yes Ino-chan. Even murder! : D -Inoue:Yay!!) He was walking through the hall, finally reaching the elevator (Inoue: They have an elevator?- Noriko: Yes darling. They do.- Inoue: Uwaa! -Noriko: ;; ) He pressed the buttons to go to Floor 2.

Kaitetsu stepped inside the elevator and felt it go up then stop (Noriko: I love that feeling!!). When he reached Floor 2 of the school, he started walking towards the right, looking for the door marked _'Ijio'_. He found the door after a few seconds of searching. He went to knock on it, but hesitated**. 'Maybe this is a bad idea? I mean, what could he do to Suuiji?'** A lot. A nagging voice in the the back of his head screamed at him to stop right there, but he ignored it like he did all the other times for the past 18 years (Noriko:He's 18 years old, remember?)

He slowly knocked on the door and, when recieving no response from it, turned to leave. As he turned around, the door swung open and a hand reached out to get him. It grabbed him by the neck collar and pulled him into the room. "What the-?!?"

(Noriko: Guess what? I'm thinking about making Tears Of An Angel' a 22 chapter story, with a prequel AND sequel! What do you think? Please review me with your answer!)

Kaitetsu stumbled back and fell to the floor. He glared at the person who pulled him and stared in the eyes of Tomoji. He smirked in smugness. "See, monkey, I told you I wasn't afraid of you." Tomoji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that wasn't just you who turned to leave because nobody answered the door. You knock like a girl, too."

Kaitetsu ignored the small insult to look around the room. It looked like every other room minus the desks and chairs. Akira and Kiro were next to the door, and Kaitetsu guessed they were guarding the door in case he sprung up and tried to run out. "Like that's gonna happen." He muttured, rolling his eyes in sarcasm. **'It's not like I ever back away from a fight.'**

"Who said it was a fight?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Kaitetsu looked at the owner of that rude voice and sneered, Akira. Kiro hung his head low, looking away from his brother. "What? You can read my mind?" Kaitetsu stared in disbelief at Akira, who crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh of course, how did you think we found out you and that fag kissed?" Akira said in smugness again. Kaitetsu growled d made to stand up but Tomoji stopped him.

"Hey, we don't want you standing up. It'll just take the fun away." Tomoji said in a teasing voice. Akira walked away from the door and right next to Tomoji. He looked at the older teen and took out something from his pocket. "I'm sure this'll be of great use to you." Kaitetsu noticed a black cloth between Akira's fingers and gasped. **'A hankerchief!'**

A devious look passed Akira's face as he stole a glance at Kaitetsu's frozen figure. "Let's make sure he gets a kick out it! Make it good." He gave Tomoji a smirk, then returned to guarding the door. Tomoji grunted and grabbed the Kaitetsu's arm. Holding him up by one arm, he used his free hand to tie the hankerchief around his mouth. Kaitetsu struggled, but to no prevail. Tomoji seemed to be too strong for him.

"Let's get started.." He pushed Kaitetsu down on the old floor.

Tomoji straddled his hips and placed his knees above Kaitetsu's legs, as to stop him from kicking. With his wrists still in Tomoji's grasp and his legs trapped by the taller boy's knees, Kaitetsu started to freak out. **'This CAN'T be HAPPENING!!' **He thought as he angrily screamed for help, but his screams were muffled by the cloth.

He looked at his left, seeing Akira and Kiro by the door. Akira shoot a hateful glare at him, but Kiro was looking down at the floor, ashamed. Kaitetsu looked back at Tomoji when he felt the taller boy's hand reach under his school shirt. **'That groping BASTARD!!!' **Kaitetsu thought in agitation.

Tomoji reached under Kaitetsu's shirt, feeling the boy freeze in terror. "Oh, this is fun." He said to no one in particular. The boy's smooth skin was wonderful under his greedy fingers. He saw Kaitetsu clenching his eyes shut, and knew the boy liked this. He grazed his hand just over Kaitetsu's left nipple, touching the tip slowly.

Kaitetsu started to fidget. He chuckled, seeing the pained look across his face. He pinched the nipple, causing the boy to open his eyes in surprise as a strangled moan escape his throat. With his other hand holding on to Kaitetu's wrists, he used the free hand to unbutton the grey shirt. But he stopped before he started and used his hand to take out the hankerchief, just to be able to kiss him.

Button by button, he kissed Kaitetsu lips lovingly, and as every button was undone, he felt Kaitetsu gasp with each kiss. Finally, when he was done, he opened the shirt and lowered his head to Kaitetsu's chest. With his free hand, he started to touch the boy's chest and sides and with his tongue, he licked Kaitetsu's right nipple. This was done several times until Tomoji grew impatient and bit the nipple hard.

Kaitetsu gave a startled cry, his back arching up. "Oh, you want me to continue?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kaitetsu shook his head as to say 'no'. Tomoji chuckled. "Of course you do!" He placed butterfly kisses on Kaitetsu's neck, shoulders, chest, stomach, and (that part juuuust above your pelvis line, where, in a male, there a trail of hair leading down to the...uh...certain body part!!!).

Tomoji stopped his kisses, and moved his body from on top of Kaitetsu and next to him. Still holding on to the boy's wrists, he unbuckled Kaitetsu's belt slowly. He heard the boy whimper painfully. "Awwww, what's wrong? Little Tetsu-chan wants me to fuck him dry right now, right here? Sure!" Tomoji let go of his wrists, and unzipped the pants, taking them off instantly, along with his underwear.

He sat on top of the boy, as to stop him from getting away. "Don't try to run away, Tetsu-chan. You can't anyways, not with Akira and his brother blocking the only exit. I think you'll like this!" Tomoji unzipped his pants, and much to Kaitetsu's dismay, got from on top of the boy and pushed Kaitetsu legs over his shoulders.

Without any warning, he thrust himself deep in Kaitetsu's tight entrance, kissing the boy harshly, as to muffle his pained screams. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as Tomoji pumped his cock deep in his ass. "Are those tears of pleasure? Do you want me to fuck you harder?" Tomoji fastened his pace, going deeper into the silver boy's entrance. He grabbed Kaitetsu's hips and pushed them up, causing Kaitetsu to scream in pain.

Kaitetsu writhed underneath him.

°°°°°°°°

(Meanwhile...)

Suuiji's eyes widened in pain. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, screaming bloody murder. Tears ran freely down his cheeks. He was gripping his arms, his nails digging deep in his flesh, causing blood to ooze out of his cuts and stain his white clothes. His eyes were shut closed and blood was coming out of his mouth from biting into his bottom lip.

Ryuichi stared in shock. "Oh my God..."He bend down close to the boy but only to recieve a push from him. Suuiji was shaking uncontrollably, his shoulders hunching up and his skin recieving goosebumps. Keone only sighed. _"Do not disturb him. He is in great pain because his soulmate is suffering. He must go through this alone."_

But throughout the High Summoner's small speech, Suuiji had fainted. His vision had become blurred and his world collapsed at that very moment. Everything went black...

**_To Be Continued..._**

°°°°°°°°°

():Urei Mitsuaki: That means Sad Angel. I have a way of writing things.

():Juing-Zu is one of the many villages in Aiceru, but it is the only one that allows incest, or even twincest. It's my fantasy village! The Leader of that village is the High Summoner, Keone. But Sachiko controls part of it because she was born there.

():Ijio: That is my gibberish language for absolutely nothing. I just made it up. Don't take anything for it!

°°°°°°°°°

Noriko: Ok! I'm done with this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if the lemon scene wasn't good enough. It was my first time EVER writing rape. It's like, I read a lot of it, but when it's time to write it, I'm hopeless! Lol! I gotta go in a while! Sorry if it was short!


End file.
